1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hull structure mainly containing a bottom, for a so-called planing type high-speed vessel and more particularly to the hull structure, which permits a stable high-speed cruising even in wavy conditions
2. Background Art
There have recently been a strong demand that even a small fishing or pleasure boat is designed to be capable of cruising at a high speed whenever necessary, in order to shorten the amount of time required for cruising for movement on the water. As a result, various types of hull forms suitable for a high-speed cruising have been applied also to such a kind of boat. There have generally been known, as such types of hull forms suitable for a high-speed cruising, a so-called planing boat type hull form in which a chine serving as a continuous edge, which divides a hull into a broadside and a bottom, is usually provided and the bottom has a V-shaped cross section. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. H5-338582 describes examples of such a conventional hull structure and Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-8091 describes in the column of Background Art the similar structure.